Eyes Wide
by aeriedescent
Summary: /"So... you want me to kiss  you with my eyes opened?"/ FAX. Oneshot.


A/N: Takes place during MAX, sometime after chapter 43, you know, when they go on a date and are all cute holding hands and eating ice-cream, when those dumb robot/ninja-y things come and attack them, so they jump of the cliff, and then swoop back and attack 'em. Ew, run-on sentence there. My bad.

Listen to: Stop for a Minute by Keane (ft. K'naan) and Up Up & Away by Kid Cudi

* * *

"Do you wanna know the bad thing about kissing?" The dark haired teen looked down at his blonde companion, her wild curls spilling across his chest. He stared down at form, that was currently snuggling up to his side, her face resting on the crook of his shoulder, trying to figure out how these random thoughts occurred to her. Honestly, he couldn't think of anything that made kissing Max bad, or really anything bad involving her. Well, besides fighting, that was obviously very unpleasant. But thinking of possible make-up (or make-out, really, they were _practically_ the same thing) session didn't seem to bad...

Sensing his confusion (well maybe confusion, his glazed over eyes could mean God knows what), the avian-hybrid, sighed and rolled off of his chest, bringing her right-wing-man out of his trance. She turned on to her back and stared at the ceiling, while he turned on his side to stare at her.

"You have to close you eyes!" She exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious bit of information in the entire world. Fang tilted his head and continued to examine the strange beauty before him.

"So... you want me to kiss you with my eyes open?"

"Well..., no, yes..., I don't know, but I mean if it wasn't awkward, then you could kiss someone and then make sure no ones coming to attack you! Like the other day," a blush dusted over her freckled face as she tried to gesticulate her reasoning "when we were on our date, and the M-Geeks came and we didn't see them because...well, _you know..._" she trailed off. God, she had been reduced to a babbling, love-sick teenage girl. Her face was probably red as a tub of cherry Jell-o, as she tried to avoid eye contact with Fang.

"Hmm." Was all that he responded with. She mentally slapped her forehead for being so stupid. She felt extremely embarrassed for even mentioning it.

But just as the thought of bolting out of the room entered her mind, Fang had already positioned himself above her, and his head was swooping down towards her. Before she could protest (not that she would, of course), his lips were on top of hers, pressing down softly. Except something was off. Fang's black eyes (they looked like they had streaks of brown in this light) were open and was starring down at her wide eyes. She was quite unsure as whether this qualified as super romantic, or just bizarre. Definitely the latter. Unable to stand the complete, and utter awkwardness of this situation, she burst out into a fit of giggles, which intensified into good ol' hysterical laughing.

Realizing that he had made his point, Fang retreated into his previous position, and watched Max calm down into slow, ragged breathing. She smiled up at him, and he shot her a crooked smile in return. She's be lying is she said her heart didn't flutter, even just a little.

"That was really bad." She squirmed her way back up into the comfort of his torso, his arm encircling her once again.

"Very bad." He agreed, watching her begin to draw patterns into his, you guessed it, _black_ thermal.

"Oh well. I guess I can think of other ways to kiss you," her expression turned mischevious. He urged her to continue with a raise of an eyebrow. "for instance..."

She withdrew from his embraced and slid herself on top of him, her thighs resting next to his hipbones. His mind had started to become blissfully fuzzy, all other thoughts, besides those of Max, slid of like raindrops on an umbrella. She bent down, using her hand to cup his face and keep herself balanced, and proceeded to kiss him properly. She decided that it was probably for the best to keep her eyes closed.


End file.
